Butterfly
by Hoshina
Summary: Dude... weird. Mimi is overcome with this darkness thing, and a butterfly comes to spread some light. I don't get it either.


I saw a butterfly today... inspired. Go fig. Hmmm... I usually babble about the ghetto-fabulous Motimon (Koushie gave him weed! The b-stard) So I'm gonna babble about how much I love Wallace but can't draw him X_x; Speaking of drawing, I do that badly. Did you know I have a Joumi site? You didn't? You smell of rotten fish! Didja know I also have a clique about that too? You did!? *claps* Utterly amazing! Know what else? Mikey-Pooh is a dork XD! And! And and and... *thinks* I like Sorato.... AND! I dis-like Taiora XD~! ET! Et et et.... I can't speak french worth crap! Cette amie est belle, elle s'appelle Ashley. Je suis un des anges d'Ashley! Gah! I figued out why they called Angemon Angemon XD~! I think... 

I own your souls, but not digimon. DAMMITT! 

*** 

Butterfly  
By Marie. Mahree! MAHREE!

Mimi sat on her bed with her feet on the wall. You could never tell this was mild-mannered and beautiful Tachikawa Mimi, whom was loved for her honesty and purity. She had gotten into a fight with Sora on ICQ and now she wanted to die. It started when Sora told Mimi about how Jou has a girlfriend, and she does too, Yamato. That left Koushirou in the open list, but Miyako and him were pretty close. "It doesn't matter!" Sora has messaged her, "Jou would **never** fall for you anyway!" which started it all. 

The pink haired girl rolled on her side and cried. I'll just die alone... she thought, hugging the doll of Jou Pinnochimon had, Jou gave it to her as a going away present, to remember him. Most people think, 'She's only a teenager, why should she worry about dying alone at her age?' well, you answered your own question. She's a teenager, she feels her life is over every ten minutes. She looked up at the ceiling, the fan circling, circling, circling... until it stopped, and everything turned gray. 

She watched as the ground swallowed her up in her own misery. The thought of living like this forever sent shivers up her spine. But having this misery would be eternal anyway if she didn't do something about it. And then the window opened. A ray of sunshine hit the ground, which one shone a lighter shade of gray. A little purple butterfly flew into the gray room and landed on her finger. It was the only thing with colour in the room, and Mimi looked at it with a faint smile on her face. 

The butterfly spread it's wings and it seemed to show reflections of all her friends, smiling. She loved them. She loved Sora. Why couldn't she realize that though? Jou's smile turned into a concerned frown. He tried to reach out to her but the butterfly closed it's wings. Mimi suddenly wanted to reach out to Jou, she needed someone right then but the butterfly suddenly turned into a dark gray, almost black and fell to the ground softly. It's life had ended. 

As the butterfly dropped to the ground, the colour restored to the room, her hair returned to it's lovely shade of pink, and her walls once again magenta. Mimi closed her eyes and shaked her head from side to side. "I must have imagined that..." she said softly to herself, her voice frail. She got up dialed a number on her phone and waited. "Hello... Jou?" 

"What is it Mimi?" Jou asked, he was obviously eating a sandwich.   
"Jou-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" she blurted out impatiently. She heard Jou chuckle and could almost see him close his eyes and smile. "Nah, Mimi-chan, still waiting for that special someone... who ever that may be. Perhaps I've already met her, you know..." she chuckled again, as if laughing at himself. "But even if I have, she's not here now... nah... she moved away quite a while ago, don't worry..." Mimi smiled and sighed.  
"Sora is such a liar, you know?" she said with that tone every teenage girl had.   
"She's just mad her and Taichi broke up..." Jou explained.  
"But she said she was going out with Yamato!" Mimi told him.  
"Uh-uh, Yamato's going out with Hikari. Can you believe that!?" Mimi fell over laughing.   
"Do you have a boyfriend yet, Mimi?" he asked. Mimi giggled.  
"Me and Michael broke up last week, but... I dig blue-haired guys.. hint hint..." 

Life is strange. One minute you're almost dead, lost in the pitiful world that is yourself, and then, almost minutes later you're laughing about relationships with your soulmate. Sometimes, you don't realize either though. Your soul mate and your near-death-experience. Sometimes it's best not to know, and let love lead the way. Beautiful sometimes, even. A butterfly's sacrifice is as big as a human's. We just don't take the time to notice. 


End file.
